1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a packaging structure of liquid crystal glass panel.
2. The Related Arts
In the field of manufacture of liquid crystal display devices, the manufacture of liquid crystal display devices includes a process of assembling, which puts various components, including a liquid crystal glass panel, a main control circuit, and an enclosure, together. These components are each manufactured in advance and packaged for being later assembled to form a complete liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal glass panel, after being manufactured, is packaged in a liquid crystal glass panel package box and then shipped in box to a corresponding assembling station. Commonly used package boxes include paper boxes and plastic boxes. Plastic boxes have better structures and low costs, but they have poor cushioning property so that cushioning members must be additionally set up in the interior thereof to effect cushioning. Currently, fixing between the internal cushioning members and the package box is often done by double-sided adhesive tapes or PP plastic bonding agent, PE plastic bonding agent, PS plastic bonding agent, and PVC plastic bonding agent that are devoted to bond plastics.
A conventional liquid crystal glass panel packaging structure is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 and comprises a lower case 100 and an upper case (not shown) that mate each other. A plurality of cushioning members 500 is provided inside the lower case 100 corresponding to edges of a liquid crystal glass panel 300. The lower case 100 comprises a mounting section 102 and the cushioning member 500 has one side that is fixed to the mounting section 102 by a double-sided adhesive tape. The lower case 100 also forms a recess 104 corresponding to a lower end of the cushioning member 500 so that the lower end of the cushioning member 500 is mounted in the recess 104 to complete the installation and fixation of the cushioning member 500 in the package of the liquid crystal glass panel 300.
However, this way of bonding the cushioning member and the package box of a liquid crystal glass panel package is of high cost, is not easy to remove, and is the not idea for repeated use so that the shipping cost is increased. Further, after a long term use, the adhesive may get inactive, making the cushioning member detached and falling thereby deteriorating the cushioning property of the box and leading to damage of the liquid crystal glass panel during transportation.
Thus, it is a challenge to the present inventor and those devoted themselves to the art to provide a solution for fixing a cushioning member in a liquid crystal glass panel package to provide excellent cushioning performance and also overcoming the problems of high cost, being not easy to remove, being not idea for repeated use, and cushioning member being detached and falling due to adhesive getting inactive after a long term use that are found in the solution adopted in the conventional liquid crystal glass panel package to fix a cushioning member in a liquid crystal glass panel package.